<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Kisses by NotPitifulChildrenAnymore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941312">Blood and Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore'>NotPitifulChildrenAnymore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pinkberry One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinkberry one shot</p><p>I swear it's not as morbid as the title suggests</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pinkberry One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood and Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not angst here I say, shoving away ten works in progress that are insanely angst heavy</p><p>This is going to be the first in a serise of Pinkberry one shots, so I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, I am not doing it”</p><p>Brooke sighed, glancing from her girlfriend to the flier she’d just been handed. She was used to Chloe being dramatic, but she had to give it to her, she didn’t really want to do this either.</p><p>“Chlo, it’s for a good cause.”</p><p>Chloe barely spared her a glance at that, clearly not impressed. Her honey brown eyes narrowed as she read the paper, her full lips pulling further down with each word. Brooke simply took in the sight of her, playing with a curl that had escaped from the milkmaid braids Chloe had spent hours gathering her brunette locks into earlier. She considered her own golden blonde locks, which she’d gathered into a ponytail. </p><p>“Brooke, why? Look at how cheerful this guy looks. I mean, come on. Literally nobody ever looks that happy to get a huge needle stuck up their arm, the least they could do is be realistic about it.”</p><p>Brooke smirked at this, considering what had gone down a few months ago. </p><p>“ So you mean realistic,” she began innocently, “as in how you reacted when you had to get that flu shot? And I literally had to get Jake to hold down your arm?”</p><p>Chloe wrinkled her nose at the memory, and Brooke waited.</p><p>“Brooke”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You did not”</p><p>Brooke bit her lip before nodding and bursting into laughter as she watched the understanding dawn on Chloe’s face. It wasn’t every day that she got to genuinely surprise Chloe, so it was definitely fun. Plus, watching the pink flush growing on Chloe’s cheeks was definitely a perk.</p><p>“Come on Coco, please? Do it for me?”</p><p>Brooke tried her best to give her the sort of puppy dog eye look that worked on literally nobody but Chloe. Jake would usually say yes to her out of pity when she got desperate enough to break it out, but something about it seemed to get Chloe to break every time. </p><p>“Fine, but on one condition.”</p><p>Brooke tilted her head questioningly, sure she saw a mischievous glint in Chloe’s eyes.</p><p>“As your girlfriend, you know I love doing things with you.”</p><p>“Yessss…”</p><p>“Well,” and there was that look Brooke knew all too well. It was one Chloe got everytime she was about to mess with Brooke and she knew Brooke would say yes because so sue her, she was in love. “If I’m doing this… well. You’re one of the most kind hearted, generous, giving people I know…” Brooke silently cursed herself for being so damn turned on right now by that look on Chloe’s face, especially when she knew that that smirk playing at Chloe’s lips would be accompanied by something she really didn’t want to hear.</p><p>So she decided to stop whatever was about to be said in the best way she knew how- well, there were other ways but Brooke wasn’t really interested in those- as she reached up and let her lips meet Chloe’s, feeling her girlfriends lips part slightly as she let out a little gasp. She felt Chloe’s hands reach up and tangle in her hair, and wow that was fast. Chloe broke away far too soon in Brooke’s eyes, smirking as she handed her phone to Brooke, which was opened to the camera. </p><p>“Your lips…”</p><p>Brooke chanced a glance over at Chloe, who’s scarlet red lipstick was still looking as perfect as it had when she’d applied it that morning. Typical. She scanned her own reflection hesitantly. Her mascara was still perfectly intact and seeing as she didn’t wear much beyond that and lipstick she had a feeling she knew what Chloe was referring to. She lowered her gaze down to her own lips, and had to stifle a groan. Whereas Chloe looked flawless as ever, Brooke’s lips were about the same shade as Chloe’s now, though she wasn’t sure if it was from Chloe’s lipstick or the fact that Chloe had gotten a bit too excited. The point was assented as she took in the puffy, slightly bitten appearance they’d taken on. </p><p>Every time.</p><p>“As much as I’d love to get into the logistics of what this warrants, I’ve got an even better idea. You, me, that tent. Right now.”</p><p>Chloe gave her the stink eye as she rose, extending her hand out to Brooke to help her off the floor where they’d both ended up. It was nothing near the look she usually gave Madeline, but she managed to make it slightly intimidating even as she-</p><p>“D- did you just stick your tongue out at me?”</p><p>“Maybe”</p><p>Brooke just sighed at this, clinging onto Chloe’s hand as she dragged her along. The paperwork was done rather quickly, and Brooke took the chair next to Chloe’s as they waited.</p><p>“Tell me now before they start, do we need Jake again?”</p><p>No response. Which probably had something to do with the fact that the volunteer had begun prepping the needle. She didn’t particularly like watching the process either, so she decided to look at Chloe instead.</p><p>“Next time,” Chloe began, looking ready to throw up, “we do a food drive or something.”</p><p>The donation was over not too long after, and Brooke got up and looked in Chloe’s direction, slightly worried. </p><p>“Holy crow Chlo you are seriously pale.”</p><p>Chloe seemed to give her a once over, before going over and wrapping her arms around Brooke’s waist</p><p>“Yep, seriously gonna faint right now. May need CPR but I don’t know…”</p><p>Brooke huffed out a laugh, deciding to play along.</p><p>“Well in that case… better call Jake” It was a running joke between the two that Jake was the ultimate boy scout, and well equipped for any kind of emergency.</p><p>But Chloe frowned at that, searching Brooke’s expression for a hidden sign that there was a double meaning to her words. She rested her head on Brooke’s shoulder, considering her next words.</p><p>“Yes… but I don’t want Jake. I mean, it took awhile but I see you, and I want you.”</p><p>Brooke could probably think of millions of responses to that. She had so many things she could say, to tell Chloe that she’d somehow managed to figure out exactly what she’d always wanted.</p><p>There were a million things she could have said, but as she went in for a kiss, ignoring the small<br/>
“Mmmph” of surprise from Chloe as Brooke deepened the kiss. </p><p>It was a wild ride for sure, but she couldn’t think of anyone else she’d rather have by her side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>